Captain Hook
Captain James Hook is the main villain of Peter Pan and its sequel. The Captain of a crew of pirates, Captain Hook has long since abandoned sailing the high seas in favor of having revenge on Peter Pan for ruining his life (Peter having cut off Hook's left hand and fed it to the Crocodile, considering it "a playful prank"). Ever since swallowing the Captain's hand, the Crocodile has developed a taste for Hook and is in constant pursuit of the remainder of the pirate's body. While a worthy opponent for Peter Pan, Hook is destined to fail, sometimes because of Pan's ability to fly, but more often through the bumbling actions of his mate Mr. Smee who is unquestioningly faithful to the Captain, but is incompetent and dim-witted. Hook invariably ends up fleeing for his life from the Crocodile, of whom he is understandably terrified. Hook's frustrations are understandable; he lost a hand to his opponent, is constantly pursued by the Crocodile and cannot fly. These factors arguably make him the most sympathetic Disney Villain and one of the most popular. His antics with the Crocodile are considered by many to be the funniest animated scenes ever created by Disney Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston in the book The Disney Villain. He is voiced by Hans Conried in the first film and currently by Corey Burton. Characteristics Background Captain Hook acts as a menacing and cowardly villain. Due to this, he is made a fool of quite often. Despite this, he's still a very feared character. He is very murderous. In the film, he shot and killed one of his crew members because of his singing. Later in the film, he viciously threw one of his pirates overboard using only his hook. This makes Captain Hook one of Disney's most popular villains. Hook is extremely intelligent and is even able to trick his nemesis, Peter Pan, into believing he has surrendered. Captain Hook also seems to have a tendency to find loopholes in agreements or contracts, or show obedience to the letter of the law, rather than the spirit of the law. For instance, when Hook was made to promise that he would not lay a finger or a hook on Peter Pan, he agreed, but instead he planted a bomb disguised as a present in Peter's hideout, destroying Peter's residence, stating "I did not say I was not going to do that!" Hook also tricked Tinker Bell into telling Peter's hiding place and Wendy's daughter, Jane, into becoming apart of his evil plan to finally kill Peter and retrieve his treasure. Captain Hook is one of the rare villains that view their sidekick as not only a minion but as a friend. While Hook is incredibly cruel, deadly, short tempered and shows no care for his crew, he seems to only tolerate the bumbling actions of Mr. Smee. It has been shown that Hook murders his crew members out of irritation and aggravation but despite the constant annoyance from Smee, Hook has never shown any desire to kill him (though he has attempted to pummel Smee for his stupidity, but he is always interrupted). Aside from this, Captain Hook also views Smee as his confident, sharing personal thoughts with Smee which is not common for a villain of Hook's acclaim. Designs Captain Hook is a thin man with curly, black, shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large, hooked nose, a thin, black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears a frilly, white shirt underneath a red coat with gold lining and maroon cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports two yellow buttons. He also wears an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. Hook wears maroon pants and white, knee-high socks, as well as black shoes with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his shoes are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wears a large, maroon hat with a huge, white feather stuck in it. He carries a rapier with a gold handle and guard as a weapon. He had a steel hook on his left hand silver or gold. In close-ups, his eyes appear to be green from Epic Mickey. it can be defeated Appearances Peter Pan In the original film, Hook plays the main antagonist and is first seen trying to find the hiding spot of Peter Pan. Hook suddenly gets the idea to kidnap Princess Tiger Lily and have her admit the location or she will be killed by Hook himself. Captain Hook and his faithful sidekick, Mr. Smee, successfully capture Tiger Lily and take her to Skull Rock. Unfortunatly for Hook, Peter Pan spots them and follow them to the cave. Peter plans to rescue her and battles Hook. Captain Hook is then chased away by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Back at Hook's pirate ship, Hook sits in his room, sick and injured from the previous battle with Peter. When Hook gets a visit from Smee, Smee tells Hook that Pan has banished Tinker Bell. This shocking news give Hook an idea. Smee captures Tinker Bell and Hook uses her anger to get to Peter's hideout. Captain Hook then capture Wendy, Michael, John and The Lost Boys and the pirates take them to the ship, during which Captain Hook and Mr. Smee set a time bomb, disguised as a gift from Wendy, in the hideout, since Peter is still there. Captain Hook tries to convince the captured children to join his crew but all refuse. Wendy believes Peter will save them but Hook reveals his plan and Tinker Bell sets out to rescue Peter. Peter and Tinker Bell are caught in the explosion anyway but both quickly recover and leaves the destroyed hideout to battle Hook once again. Captain Hook is defeated and is chased away by the crocodile and was presumed to be eaten until the release of "Return To Neverland" which supports Walt Disney's insist to keep Hook alive. Raw Toonage Hook made a guest cameo at the end of the second episode of Raw Toonage, in which Don Karnage was hosting a segment on treasure hunting. When Karnage finds the treasure chest in question, Hook appears and claims it as his own. They then engage in a swordfight, which Hook wins by pinning Karnage to a tree. Return to Never Land Captain Hook plots to destroy Peter and gain his treasure all at the same time. His first part of the plan is kidnap Wendy to lure Peter to his doom but he mistakes Jane, her daughter. Unfortunately for Hook, Pan arrives but Hook summons an undersea giant octopus to kill both Peter and "Wendy". Peter dives down to battle and is seemingly killed. Just as Hook begins to celebrate Peter reveals to be alive and using pixie dust, Tinker Bell boards the octopus onto Hook's ship. After accidentally swallowing Hook, the Octopus develops a taste and becomes another crocodile problem for the Captain. The Octopus pulls him out of the ship and into the water (the first pull accidentally pulled his pants down). Hook flies back onto the ship and gently asks Smee to fix the broken plank so he can "make him walk it!" (he doesn't actually) Later on during a massage, the Captain is again attacked by the octopus who is shooed away by Smee. This encounter angers Hook even more to the point where he gathers the pirates to sail to the island to find and kill Peter. While searching the witness the girl they kidnapped is not Wendy but her daughter Jane and that she is desperate to return home. This gives Hook yet another plan. That night he tricks Jane into working for him. If she can find his treasure; he'll give her a ride home on his ship. Jane acts as if she's playing the game treasure hunt to have Peter and the lost boys assists her. Eventually the treasure is found but she changes her mind and throws the whistle to summon Hook into the waters. It is found by one of the lost boys who blows it and they are ambushed by the pirates. Back in the ship Captain Hook prepares to watch Pan's death but is interrupted by Jane and Tinker Bell. A battle follows and in during which Pan is set free. Hook's anger and frustration is targeted for Jane who is the cause if his failure. Just before he murders her, Peter saves the day having Hook fall into the ocean attracting the octopus. It chases Hook through the ship, now sinking. Hook and the pirates are then chased away. House of Mouse Captain Hook regularly made cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. He was also one of the leading villains in Mickey's House of Villains, where he was Jafar's second in command. Jake and the Never Land Pirates In this new preschooler-age series, Captain Hook and Smee are the main antagonists that Hook's pirate rival Jake and his young crew outwit while searching for buried treasure. After Peter and Tinker Bell left Never Land for outside adventure, Hook stayed behind instead of following his nemesis to dominate Never Land during Peter's absence. However, Peter left a crew of pirates to keep him at bay. Usually, Hook can be found searching for treasure. While he searches for treasure every now and then; he usually intends to steal someone else's instead. Instead of his previous crew, Hook's latest crew consist of himself, Smee and two new pirates known as Sharky and Bones. The greedy side of Captain Hook is shown a lot more throughout the series. Anything that seems interesting he will steal and will never for a second even think about returning it. Captain Hook is more comical in the series than pure evil like the films although the darkest thing Hook has ever done in the series so far was attempt to strike Jake with his hook. At the end of most episodes, Hook is chased away by the crocodile. In the episode "Jake's Starfish Search", a portrait of Hook's mother can be seen in his ship. She is set to appear in an upcoming episode in the second season. Also in the second season, the captain will be given a love interest known as Red Jessica. Some people say that Red Jessica will be just as cold-hearted and sly as Captain Hook is. Disney Parks Captain Hook is a common character at Disney parks around the world. He is seen in many shows and parades and is a meetable character. He is usually seen with Mr. Smee. Fantasmic! In the Disneyland Fantasmic! Captain Hook is one of the villains called to destroy Mickey Mouse along with many other popular Disney villians. He is seen dueling Peter Pan in a segment along with Wendy, Smee, Tinkerbell and Tick Tock Croc. Dream Along With Mickey In the live caste show at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. Hook along with Smee is working for Maleficent as she plots to turn Magic Kingdom to The Place Where Nightmares Come True, a play on the Disney Parks slogan The Place Where Dreams Come True, it appeared Magic, Music and Mayhem Captain Hook appears in the live castle show in the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World Resort. In the event Hook plans to take over Cinderella Castle but Fairy Godmother, Tinker Bell and the Three Good Fairies, with the help of King Triton and Sebastian defeat the villain. Disney Villains Mix and Mingle Captain Hook appears in the live castle show in Walt Disney World. In the show Hook is summoned by Maleficent (until a 2011 revamp where Dr. Facilier took over as the main host) along with many other Disney Villains.One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On Captain Hook appears in the Peter Pan scene where he is having a classic battle with Peter. Back to Never Land In the former attraction, Robin Williams was transformed into an animated character and reluctantly put into a scene aboard Captain Hook's ship. Just as Robin fears the worse, Hook appears and demands to know the whereabouts of Peter Pan. Robin fails to answer spending time trying to calm Hook down instead but the Captain viciously throws Robin overboard to the crocodile. Fortunately for Robin, Tinker Bell arrives and uses pixie dust to save Robin and give the crocodile flight. Hook then runs away in panic from the hungry flying croc. Video games Mickey Mousecapade In Mickey Mousecapade, Hook appears as the boss of the fourth level, the pirate ship, but only in the Japanese version. (In the American version, he is replaced by Pete.) Out of all the bosses in the Japanese version, he is the only one not from Alice in Wonderland. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Captain Hook. Captain Hook made appearances in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep By this time, Captain Hook has already been trapped in Neverland for many years. Upon trying to transport his treasure to a more safe location to prevent Peter Pan from stealing it again. However, a group of Unversed appear and surround him and Smee as they are attracted to the foul odor of his greed that bathes the treasure. However, Terra saves them. Hook initially believes Terra only did so to earn a portion of the treasure. However, upon uttering how the light of the treasure would attract more monsters, Hook gets Terra's attention. Using Terra's good-hearted nature to his advantage, Hook lies that the treasure in the chest is actually light gathered from around Neverland and that a boy is after it. Terra at first believes that the boy may be Vanitas, but Hook tells him it is someone called Peter Pan, and requests Terra to take the chest to Skull Rock and guard it against Peter. Once they arrive, Smee informs Hook of a shooting star which landed not far from where they are. Hoping to find more treasure, Hook leaves the chest in Terra's care and departs to find the shooting star. He finds it just as he captures Tinker Bell. This leads to a battle between himself and Ventus, who manages to knock him into the water, where he is chased by the Crocodile. Hook escapes with Tinker Bell and reunites with Terra inside Skull Rock, showing him Tinker Bell. However, Terra frees Tinker Bell, having learned the truth about Hook during a brief fight with Peter Pan. Just as Hook prepares to engage Terra, the Crocodile appears and Hook makes a run for it. During Aqua's storyline, the Lost Boys tell Aqua that Hook has stolen the Lost Boys' treasure once again. Aqua, Peter and the Lost Boys eventually track Hook down, but as Hook gloats, he opens the treasure chest only to find nothing but the Boys' toys and other stuff (among them Ventus's Wooden Keyblade). As he curses, the Crocodile appears and he runs away. During the credits, Hook's hat is stolen by Peter. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Captain Hook has joined forces with Maleficent to use the Heartless to defeat Peter Pan. His vessel is used as a transport for Riku to Hollow Bastion. Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive on his ship in Neverland. They team up with Peter Pan, who is trying to free Wendy, who has been imprisoned on the ship. They do battle with Captain Hook, and, just like in the movie, send him fleeing from the crocodile when he's defeated. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Hook makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories. He met his demise when Sora challenged him with Peter Pan. Hook also appears in Riku's story-line, as a figment of his memory and a representation of the darkness inside him. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the island of Neverland is explored, along with the previous places on Captain Hook's ship. Captain Hook and Smee are seen digging holes around the island, searching for treasure. However, instead of treasure, they find Heartless, who are attracted to Captain Hook's greed. Eventually, it is revealed that Pete is the mastermind behind it. Pete had created a series of maps leading to the Heartless, hoping to turn Hook into a Heartless. When Smee digs up the final hole, Captain Hook is ecstatic that this one has real treasure. Just when he is about to collect his rewards, Pete turns the treasure into a Heartless. Luckily, Roxas is there to dispatch the giant Heartless, allowing Captain Hook to escape to his ship. In the end however, his greed comes full circle when the Heartless crash into his ship. Epic Mickey The Wasteland counterparts of Captain Hook and his crew once lived in Tortooga. Sometime before Mickey's arrival though, Hook was captured by The Shadow Blot's forces and converted into a humanoid Beetleworx that proceeded to force many members of his crew into the conversion machine on Skull Island, though Smee and a few others escaped to Ventureland, unsure of their future. Mickey and Gremlin Gus then travel to Skull Island to either destroy the conversion machine, reverse its effects or leave it alone. After freeing Smee's boat from anchors on the island, they sail to the Jolly Roger to battle Hook, either by defeating him on the deck and sending him off the plank to a robotic version of Tick-Tock the Crocodile or by freeing Pete Pan's sprite friend from the top of the masts and letting him fight Hook, thus giving the captain a new purpose in life. These choices affect whether the pirates stay or leave Ventureland as well as the ending, which can either see a destroyed Jolly Roger with Hook's hook floating on the water (if defeated) or Pete Pan and Captain Hook enjoying a classic duel (if redeemed). Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land In this game, Hook and Smee travel around Never Land to find Peter who has a treasure map that belongs to Hook. However, Peter is also after the treasure and once they finally cross each other a battle follows leading to Hook's defeat. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Hook plays a large role in the game, appearing as a meet-and-greet character in Fantasyland and taking part in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. Hook also takes part in the Peter Pan's Flight mini-game it can be seen. Here, the captain kidnaps Cubby and threatens him to reveal the whereabouts of Peter Pan. Before Hook can kill the uncooperative Lost Boy, Peter and the players arrive. Hook sword fights the player(s) and is ultimately defeated and thrown overboard. Hook is last seen swimming away from the crocodile. Hook also assigns several tasks. For one of the tasks, the player must find some ticking clocks hidden throughout the park. Behind the Scenes Captain James Hook was voiced by Hans Conried and animated by Frank Thomas. Hook's scenes with the Crocodile were animated by Wolfgang Reitherman,in Peter Pan Character Development At the beginning of the story development stage for Peter Pan, the story department wrote an analysis of Captain Hook for the film, suggesting that he be a fop, but mean to the point of being murderous; one of the directors, however, imagined him as a complete heavy, considering any foppish traits to distract the audience from his villainy. The character was only completely pinpointed long into the animation stage, as it proved difficult to create a menacing villain whose character would not be diminished by the scenes with the Crocodile. Eventually, the character settled on was a black-hearted man who tried to put on airs and pretended to be a gentleman of good taste and style. It was realized that Hook would become likable to the audience, and, as a consequence, it was decided that the character should not be killed in the film, the development ends "Maybe with the crocodile and Hook - the crocodile is waiting for him - then have a funny chase - the last you see is Hook going like hell. That's better than having him get caught... the audience will get to liking Hook and they won't want to see him killed" - Walt Disney, in a story meeting Design and Animation It is rumored that Captain Hook's appearance is based on that of his animator, Frank Thomas. The Actor Hans Conried not only provided Hook's gravelly voice but also performed extensive live-action reference for the character. Kathryn Beaumont, who voiced and performed live-action reference for Wendy Darling, enjoyed working with him, admiring his ability to be both comical and marvelously evil at the same time Peter Pan as a Pal. Trivia *Hans Conried also provided voice and live-action-reference for George Darling, remaining faithful to the theatrical tradition that Captain Hook and George Darling be portrayed by the same actor. *Captain Hook was also used as a reference to John Silver in Treasure Planet, for his robotic arm. *Captain Hook's outfit consisted of a red coat, a pink shirt, white cravat, a red sash and purple pants. *Captain Hook is briefly mentioned in the DuckTales episode "All Ducks on Deck", when the Phantom Blot is comparing himself to other villains: "Compared to me, Dr. Doom is a wimp, and Captain Hook is about as dangerous as a plastic coat hanger!" *For the last two years Captain Hook has made more appearances in all forms of media than any other Disney Villain. *Captain Hook was mentioned several times in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series, by many of the main and supporting characters being one of the most feared pirates in the seven seas. *Bruce W. Smith, an animator at the Walt Disney Animation Studios, used Captain Hook as a reference when creating Doctor Facilier. *Captain Hook is similar to Percival C.McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under and Madame Medusa from The Rescuers, in the sense that the three get chased by crocodiles. Gallery External links * Captain Hook on Wikipedia es:El Capitán Garfio Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney's Greatest Villains characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains Category:Pirates Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Article of the week Category:Traitors Category:Swordsmen Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Captains Category:Foiled Characters Category:English characters Category:Disney Junior Characters